Gotham Phantom
by mikaela2015
Summary: (Challenge from t-rex989) Danny and Team Phantom are on their way to Gotham City! When Vlad funds a four week field trip for Danny's class, its the perfect plot to make him his son. Vlad hires some of Gotham's most wanted criminals in all the city to kidnap and torture Danny into submission but they didn't count on the Dark Knight to help out our ghostly hero. I DON'T OWN DP/BATMAN
1. PROLOGUE

In the dead of night in Gotham City, four of its most ghastly of villains Joker, Harley Quin, Mr Freeze, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy all stand in front of a large computer screen. It turned on and after a few seconds, Vlad Plasmius was on the screen.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Vlad asked.

"We have and agree to it. Do you have the money?" The ever smiling Joker asked.

Vlad grinned. Fright Knight then appeared before them with several briefcases attached to his horse, greedy Harley Quin and the rest of the villains snatched them away and opened it to reveal a large sum of money within it.

"There's ten million dollars for each of you as agreed up front and once the job is done, you will each earn yourselves another fifty million" Vlad finished.

"Very generous of you Plasmius" Poison Ivy said as she closed her case with her vines.

"Everything will be all set within a week and then we can begin" Vlad said.

"I can't wait to show the boy my toys" Joker said with sick pleasure.

"I wonder what he fears, after all fear reveals the truth. A little of my nightmare toxin might make him crack" Jonathan Cane A.K.A Scarecrow said as he fired a dart at the picture of batman which held his main weapon, nightmare toxin.

"Patience fellow villains. You all know what to do when the boy arrives?" Vlad asked.

They all nodded. Vlad grinned and then showed the image of the target on the screen, it showed a video clip of Danny Fenton changing into Danny Phantom.

"Soon the boy will be mine and I will have him as my son" Vlad said and then laughed evilly into the air.


	2. Field Trip Announcement

It had been three weeks since Danny and Valerie saved Danielle from being melted by the evil Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters. Valerie had discovered the truth after the battle who Vlad really is. She then thought about Dani and started doing some research about Danny Phantom and then one night while out on patrolling she saw Phantom change into Fenton after fighting a ghost. At first she was angry, but that anger then turned to guilt after she did more research and realised that she had been wrong about him this whole time.

After school one day, she confronted Danny, Sam and Tucker and admitted everything. She then apologised, they all forgave her and she officially became an ally and part of Team Phantom. She would help them battle the ghosts and help return them back to the Ghost Zone, it took a while but she got over her guilt and became great friends with all of them, especially Sam.

Thanks to her, the ghost fights didn't go as long and both of them were able to pull their grades up to a B average which completely shocked Mr Lancer when it came to Danny. It was now the second last week of the first semester of school and they had all just finished doing exams, surprised they all passed.

Everyone who was in Mr Lancer's homeroom were all sitting in the auditorium for an assembly. Mr Lancer stood at the podium and cleared his throat silencing the students.

"Good morning. This morning I have a special announcement, because all of you have managed to pass your exams we were organising a four week trip for you all. I admit at first the trip was going to be cancelled due to that we could not arrange enough money for everything, but our Mayor Vlad Masters has kindly and generously paid for the entire class to go" Mr Lancer announced. "Not only that, he kindly paid also for our accommodation and transportation. So next Monday morning, we will be going to Gotham City"

The entire class cheered all except for Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie. At first they were happy that the class was going on a trip, but as soon as they heard Vlad is funding the trip their smiles dropped.

"As you leave the auditorium, please collect the permission forms which must be signed and returned by Wednesday and your trip packets which will tell you what to bring and everything we will be doing in Gotham. Remember that if you don't return the form by Wednesday, you will not be allowed to go on the trip" He finished announcing and then left the stage.

Everyone then stood up and grabbed the packets and forms as they left the auditorium. At lunch, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie all sat together at one of the tables outside.

"Guys I don't like the sounds of this trip. Especially if Vlad's funding it" Danny said.

"What should we do? Not go on the trip?" Tucker asked.

Danny thought about it for a second and then shook his head, "No. I have a feeling that whatever Vlad is planning, it will be in Gotham City and if we don't go, we might cause suspicion for him. Besides, my parents will make me go anyway since their 'pal' is paying for it"

"Then it's settled, we go to Gotham but we will be cautious" Sam said. Valerie nodded in agreement, "And just in case, we'll all bring some ghost hunting equipment"

"What about Amity Park and the ghosts?" Tucker asked.

"Actually that's already taken care of. My parents are heading out for ghost hunters convention next week, so they're gonna close the portal and Jazz will be home" Danny said. "Sam, do me a favour and contact Dani and get her to stay with Jazz just in case something does happen"

"Got it" Sam nodded.

"By the way dude, you think we'll see Batman while we're there?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. We might, I mean it is his hometown" he said.

Ever since Danny was a kid and he heard about the Dark Knight from Gotham City, he had been a huge fan and had looked up to him as an idol. He was one of the world's greatest crime fighters and detective and whenever he had free time, he would search up all news articles about him.

The bell then rang and they all went back to class. Later after school all their parents signed their permission forms and by the next day, they returned them to Mr Lancer. On Sunday, they spent the day getting everything ready for the trip. Danny was sitting at the dinner table eating dinner when the doorbell rang, Jack went to go and answer it and he grinned when he saw who it was.

"V-man! It's great to see you!" Jack said in his usual loud voice as he pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"That's great Jack! Now would you mind letting go of me before I suffocate" He gasped out.

Jack let him go and smiled sheepishly. Maddie kind of groaned at the fact he was here, but just smiled and asked as he entered the kitchen, "Vlad, it's so nice to see you"

"Ah Maddie! Lovely as ever. Hello young Daniel and Jasmine" He said.

They both smiled nervously and waved a little. A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room idly chatting while Danny and Jazz just sat there in silence. Jack and Maddie then left the room, leaving Vlad with the two teenagers.

"Alright Plasmius. What are you up to? Why did you organise the school trip?" Danny asked accusingly.

"Ah Daniel, I swear I get chills when you get so dramatic. Well if you must know, I funded your trip to approve my Mayoral ratings. Some of the town was whispering that apparently I'm not generous enough, so what better way than to fund a school trip" He answered with a smug grin.

"Yeah there's just one problem with your story, you don't care about people at all" Jazz pointed out.

He laughed a bit and said, "Touché. Whether you like it or not, I funding the trip so you may as well enjoy yourself in Gotham Daniel"

Danny growled and stood up, "I know you're up to something and I'm gonna find out, so you better watch it"

He then walked out of the living room and headed up to his room with Jazz following behind as Vlad said, "Ooh I'll take that as a challenge. I hope you have a good time in Gotham city"

"I know I will" He then whispered and then laughed quietly.

The next morning, Danny had woken up at the same time as Jazz. He took a shower and changed into his usual red and white t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs with his suitcase, duffle bag and backpack.

His mum and dad gave him a tearful goodbye since they were heading off for their ghost hunters convention, he then made sure the portal was locked and then Jazz drove him to school.

"Remember Jazz, Dani will be here later this afternoon just in case any ghost trouble happens" He said.

"Don't worry. We'll have everything handled, just be careful little brother" She said as they got out of the car.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I promise" He said and then gave her a hug.

He stood out the front with Sam, Tucker and Valerie along with all the other students. The bus then arrived and everyone gave their luggage to the drivers who put them in the trunks, the four teens counted themselves lucky not to be sitting anywhere near Dash, Paulina or the other A-listers. The bus engine's then started and then they were off.

"Goodbye Amity Park. Gotham City, here we come" Danny said as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile at Vlad's Mansion in his underground lab, Vlad changed into Plasmius and turned on the large screen which showed the image of the Joker, Harley Quin, Scarecrow, Mr Freeze and Poison Ivy once again.

"The target is on the move. He will arrive in Gotham in two days, you know what to do" Vlad said.

They all nodded and then hung up. He then turned to where Fright Knight was standing and said, "Head to Gotham City and wait for me there"

"Yes Master" Fright Knight said and then took off on his Pegasus Nightmare out of the lab.

He then put up an image of Danny on the computer and said, "Soon my boy. Soon"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Kidnap Attempt 1

They had travelled for two whole days before reaching Gotham City, Danny was amazed by how much bigger it was than Amity Park. They arrived at the hotel they would be staying for the trip and of course it was no surprised that it was owned by Vlad. They were all tired from the bus ride as they sat in the lobby waiting for Mr Lancer to give them their key cards for their rooms and to tell them who their roommates would be.

He came over after checking in at the front desk and said, "Okay. I know you're all very tired from the long bus ride, so today we will be resting and then tomorrow we will begin our daily activities. Now you will all be rooming as pairs of two, so as soon as you hear your name come and collect your key cards and then head to the elevators with your luggage"

He started calling out names, Danny was glad that his roommate was Tucker as he stood up and grabbed the key card from Mr Lancer. Sam was partnered up with Valerie and their room was only a few doors down from theirs. After everyone collected their key cards, they all went up to the third floor and went into their rooms to unpack, each room had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a small living room. They had to admit when it came to hotel designs, Vlad had some nice taste.

They all then settled down for the day and then went downstairs to the hotel's buffet to have dinner, of course Tucker piled his plate up with nothing but meat which then turned into another debate between him and Sam about which food is better. They all then went to bed that night and so far nothing had happened, Danny shifted in his bed unaware that Vlad had just appeared in the room in his ghost form. His ghost sense would've gone off, but Vlad was wearing some sort of watch on his wrist that cloaked his ghostly presence.

He couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping boy in a fatherly way, he pulled up a chair and sat down near him. He then watched as he shifted again this time his face was facing him and a few strands of his hair fell across his eyes. Vlad gently moved the strands of hair away and then rubbed his head gently hoping that he wouldn't wake up. At first Danny shivered at the touch, but then he sighed deeply and just relaxed again.

Vlad stood up and said, "Soon you will be Daniel Masters"

He then disappeared out of the room. The next morning, they woke up and got dressed, after eating breakfast they were off to their first activity for the day, they were visiting the Gotham City Museum. There was a part of the museum Danny really enjoyed, the astrology part which was built by the generous of Gotham's wealthiest man, Bruce Wayne. Danny was amazed by all the pictures that Wayne Enterprises had taken from outer space.

He then heard a chuckle from a man standing beside him. He looked to see a man with black hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue button up shirt with a grey suit.

"I see you're interested in astrology" The man said. Danny smiled and said, "Yeah. I actually want to be an astronaut or at least work with NASA"

"An astronaut? That's an interesting career goal" He said. He then held out his hand and said, "Sorry. I'm Bruce Wayne"

Danny accepted the hand and said, "Danny Fenton, I'm from Amity Park"

"What brings you all the way to Gotham City?" Bruce asked.

"I'm here on a four week school trip" Danny answered.

Bruce nodded and then said, "I better get going"

He was heading out when he stopped and said, "Oh and Danny, be careful. Gotham is a good city, but there is danger around the streets"

He then left leaving a confused Danny thinking about what he said so he just shrugged and went to go join the others. It was about lunch time when they finished at the museum and were about to leave when suddenly machine guns were being fired, everyone screamed and ducked down. They were all surrounded then by men wearing black clothing and their faces were painted white, they all held them at gunpoint. Danny looked around and saw it was too risky to go ghost without revealing his secret.

"Danny what do we do?" Sam asked quietly. He whispered back, "I don't know. I can't go ghost with this many people around"

Two of the men then parted ways to reveal in a purple suit wearing an orange button up shirt with a small flower on the jacket. His face skin was very pale, he had green hair and his lips were red with makeup, but the strangest part about him was that the bottom part of his face looked like he was always smiling. This man was Joker, one of Gotham's most wanted criminals.

"Nobody move, unless you want to see my toys" Joker said.

He then looked around and stopped as soon as he saw Danny Fenton in the middle of the crowd with his friends. He nodded at one of his men. The man then stepped forwards and kept his gun at the crowd.

"You! The kid with the black hair and red and white t-shirt, come forward or I start shooting people!" He demanded.

Not wanting to see anyone get hurt, Danny did what he said. He now stood at the front of the crowd, he saw a few of his men coming back with multiple pieces of stolen artwork and money, and he then nodded as he looked at the roof.

Suddenly a woman in a red and black jester costume jumped down behind Danny and in one swift movement, she pressed the pressure points on his neck and knocked him out unconscious, the woman grabbed him as he fell forward and then she handed him to Joker who placed him over his shoulder.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie screamed.

"PUT DOWN MY YOUTHFUL CHARGE!" Mr Lancer demanded.

"We're taking him as an assurance policy. Nobody try and stop us, anyone who does will be killed on sight!" Joker laughed out hysterically.

Before anyone knew it, the woman known as Harley Quin then threw some smoke bombs on the ground and the room was filled with black smoke. There was coughing and when the smoke cleared, Joker, his men, Harley Quin and Danny were gone. Everyone then screamed and ran out the door where the Gotham City police were waiting outside, Sam, Valerie and Tucker immediately began to look around for Danny, but because Mr Lancer was making sure that none of them ran off, they couldn't go far to find him.

"Danny wherever you are, hold on. We'll find you" Sam whispered.

Harley Quin placed Danny whose hands were now tied with ecto rope that was given to them by Vlad, in a black van that was in an alley just near the museum. Four of the men jumped in the back while Joker and Harley hoped in the front seats. Joker started the van and then they were off.

They sped through the streets of Gotham City for ten minutes when suddenly, they heard a loud thump coming from the roof. The thump changed to footsteps and then suddenly, Batman jumped onto the hood of the van.

Harley quickly pulled out a gun and began shooting at the windscreen, Batman jumped back on the roof and avoided being shot. He then ran across the back of the van and opened the back doors, the men then aimed their guns and started shooting at him as he jumped in, but he dodged the bullets and started punching and fighting the men. He punched one of them in the face and knocked him straight out, he then dodged a punch coming from one of them and grabbed onto his arm, he then pulled it around and twisted it behind his back and then knocked him into the wall.

He then grabbed the other two and bashed their heads together, knocking them both out. He pushed a button on his wrist device and was about to grab Danny when suddenly Harley climbed over the back of the van and stood in front of him with a mallet.

"If there's one thing I hate, is stupid bats who decides to crash the party" Harley said with a grin.

"Just hand over the kid and no one will get hurt" Batman warned.

"Sorry, but puddin' want's to show this kid his toys" She retorted with a giggle.

She then swung her mallet at his legs, but he jumped up and dodged it, she then swung for his face but he blocked it with his hand. He then grabbed a batarang and threw it at her, making her drop the mallet, he then threw another one at the driver's console, it then frizzed and then the van suddenly started going out of control, Harley fell over losing her balance. Batman then went for it, he picked up Danny and jumped out of the back and landed straight into the Batmobile that was driving behind them on auto-drive.

The van then swerved and swerved before hitting the side of a building, luckily no one was hurt and the police then showed up. But when they opened the doors, Harley Quin and the Joker were gone and only his henchman remained. Batman stopped the vehicle, he placed Danny in the passenger's seat and then got out of the car where Police Commissioner Gordon waited by the damaged van.

Gordon turned and faced him, he nodded and shook his hand, "Well done Batman as usual"

"I'll take the kid back to his teacher. Where are they staying?" He asked.

"They're staying at the Masters Hotel" Gordon answered. Batman nodded and then got back in the Batmobile and drove off.

Danny groaned as he slowly woke up, he sat up to see he was on the roof of the hotel he was staying at and then standing near the ledge of the building was Batman himself.

"I see your awake kid" His idol said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Batman! The Dark Knight!" Danny exclaimed.

"And you're Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park" Batman said.

Danny's eyes widened at that and so he tried to lie, "Um…I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cut the act, I know who you are" He said chuckling a little. Danny was baffled, "How do you know?"

"I'm known as the world's greatest detective. I did my research about you in the newspapers articles of Amity Park, then I looked up about Jack and Maddie Fenton. What I don't know is how you became a ghost" He answered. "Don't worry, your secret is safe"

"It was my parents ghost portal, I went in to look at it and got zapped by the electric currents" Danny sighed and then explained.

"Do you have any clue as to why Joker took you?" Batman asked. Danny shook his head, "Beats me"

"I have a feeling that there was more to than what some of your classmates described to the police as just as just being taken as a hostage" Batman said.

"So what do we do?" Danny asked. Batman answered, "You are gonna stick close with your class and your friends while I investigate for now, I'll report to you every couple of nights when I can"

He then pulled out a small black device that looked like a bat shape, he then gave it to Danny and said, "This is how I will communicate with you, we'll meet on the roof here and discuss anything I might find. If you want to do a little investigating on your own, that's fine but don't do anything reckless"

Danny nodded. Batman then picked him up and swung down using a grappling hook in front of the hotel. Danny was about to walk in, but stopped as he turned around to thank him for the rescue. But when he did, he wasn't there.

"Wow he's good!" Danny exclaimed and then entered the hotel where Mr Lancer, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were waiting for him.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Working With The Dark Knight

"You're telling me you had the boy, but then you lost him?!" Vlad shouted in anger.

"There was no way we could've anticipated Batman to interfere" Joker said.

Vlad roared and fired an ectoblast, putting a burn mark on the wall of their hideout. He then turned to Fright Knight, "Fright Knight! You and Poison Ivy will get him, but don't go after them until I say. For all we know Batman is investigating now and we cannot afford being discovered just yet"

"As you command master" Fright Knight said.

It had been several days since the first kidnap attempt, Danny had told Sam, Tucker and Valerie what happened with Batman. They just went on with their daily activities with the class but kept constant vigil everywhere they went, on the Saturday of that second week the communicator beeped meaning that Batman wanted to talk to Danny.

They all went up to the roof of the hotel that night and there waiting for them was Batman himself. He turned to see Danny and asked as he noticed the others, "Do they know?"

Danny nodded. Batman then got right to the point, "I couldn't find anything except a bank withdrawal. Someone paid Joker and Harley to kidnap you. Who? I'm not sure. It tried tracing the account many times but it keeps blocking me out no matter what hacking programs I use"

"But why Danny?" Sam asked.

"Maybe someone knows about him being half-ghost" Valerie suggested. "But all of his enemies are back in Amity Park"

"I don't know if any of my hacking programs will help trace the bank account" Tucker said as he scrolled through his PDA.

An alarm suddenly went off, they all looked over the edge of the hotel and saw the jewellery store from across the road being robbed by men in masks. The men came out and jumped in a white van and drove off down the road. Batman growled and immediately took off using a grappling hook. Danny changed into his ghost form and flew after him.

"I'd sit this one out kid" Batman said. Danny smirked and said, "Yeah like I'm going to do that"

For a second, Batman smiled at his determination. Danny then spoke through the Fenton Phones, "Guys where are they heading"

"Sam and I have a visual" Valerie responded as she flew through the air on Valerie's jet sled. Sam then said looking through some binoculars, "They just turned onto Whisper Road"

"Danny! We have about twenty minutes until Lancer will check in on us in our rooms and now they just turned onto Hobson Street" Tucker said as he watched the van on his PDA after hacking into some security camera's from several stores in those streets.

"They're going down Hobson Street Batman" Danny said.

Danny the grabbed onto him and started flying towards Hobson Street, they then found the van and dived down. He placed Batman on the roof of the van and then phased into the moving vehicle invisibly, the men inside thought they heard a noise but then shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. Danny then phased his head through the radio.

"Excuse me sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to slow down" Danny said with a smirk.

"ARGHHHHH!" The men screamed and then the driver lost control of the wheel for a few seconds.

Danny fully phased in and punched the passenger in the face and knocked him out and then he started fighting over the steering wheel. Batman used a small saw and started cutting a hole in the roof, once he finished he kicked the piece of metal off and jumped inside the back of the van and started fighting the man guarding the jewellery, the man tried to punch him several times but he blocked each one. He then delivered a kick to his stomach and then knocked him out with a punch in the face.

"Phantom hit the brakes!" Batman called out.

"I'm working on it!" Danny called out as he continued to fight over the steering wheel.

Danny groaned and then head-butted the driver who let go of the steering wheel and held his head in pain. Danny then reached his foot over and slammed on the brakes hard, the tires screeched and let off smoke as the van came to a sudden stop, Batman almost lost his balance but managed to stand his ground. When the van finally stopped, Danny punched the guy and knocked him out. Batman and Danny then grabbed all three of the men out and tied them together, Valerie and Sam landed next to them.

"Great job guys" Danny said.

"That was awesome" Valerie said.

"All four of you including Tucker did an excellent job. Well done" Batman said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Maybe we can help you out again sometime" Sam suggested.

"I would rather if you didn't, but I can't stop you. I'll contact you if necessary" Batman said.

"Guys! Lancer's gonna be checking in on us in five minutes! You guys better get back here" Tucker's panicked voice echoed through their Fenton Phones.

They all gasped and said, "We have to get back"

"Go. I can handle things here now" Batman said.

They all nodded and then Sam got back on Valerie's jet sled and then they took off at top speed, they managed to get back to the hotel room with thirty seconds to spare. Danny changed back to his human form and phased Sam and Valerie back in their rooms first where Valerie took off her ghost hunting suit, he then phased into Tucker's room just as Mr Lancer knocked on the door.

"Come in" They boys said.

Mr Lancer entered the room and looked around. He nodded and then said, "By the way Danny, your parents called to say that they're glad that you are safe"

"Thanks Mr Lancer" Danny said.

"Lights out in an hour" The out of shape teacher said and then left.

Danny and Tucker both let out sighs of relief and then Tucker asked, "So what was it like fighting with Batman?"

"It was just plain awesome dude" Danny said.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Batman's Associate

For the past week, Danny and the rest of Team Phantom had been helping out Batman whenever they could. They stopped robberies and all kinds of trouble, decreasing the crime rate in Gotham City by large amounts, Batman unfortunately still couldn't figure out who had hired Joker and Harley Quin to kidnap Danny, but he had a feeling that there would be another kidnap attempt any time soon. But then, Batman had finally manage to hack into the bank account that gave Joker the money and was completely shocked to discover who it was so, one night he had called Danny and the others to meet him up on the roof once more.

"What's up Batman?" Danny asked.

"What do you kids know about Vlad Masters?" Batman asked.

"Just that he's the mayor of our hometown. Why?" Sam asked.

"If there's something you kids now, you'll need to tell me now because I found out that he's the one who payed Joker and Harley Quin to kidnap Danny" He answered.

They all gasped at this revelation. Danny then shouted, "That seriously crazed up fruitloop!"

"What do you know about him? And please this time the truth" Batman asked once again.

They all sighed and then nodded at Danny. He stepped forward and said, "He's a half-ghost just like me. His ghost name is Vlad Plasmius, he hates my dad and is obsessed with trying to make me join him and become his son"

"And date his mum" Tucker added.

"How did he become half-ghost in the first place?" Batman asked. Danny answered, "It was during when he was in college. My parents were testing out the prototype for their ghost portal when Vlad got zapped with it. He got ecto acne and spent years in the hospital with it, he then discovered he had ghost powers and used them for his own personal gain. I met him at a college reunion where he found out that I was half-ghost and has done nothing but try to make my life miserable ever since he became the mayor a few months back"

"He even went as far as to try and clone Danny" Sam said. Valerie then said, "He also used me as a ghost hunter to not only spy on Danny but to also almost destroy someone"

Batman nodded and said, "Okay here's what we're gonna do. Obviously he's gonna try again, so the best thing you kids can do is stay with an associate of mine until we figure this out"

"What?!" They all shouted in shock. Tucker then asked, "But what about Mr Lancer? We're currently on a school trip"

"Just leave everything to me. My associate will handle it" Batman said. "Just have your bags ready for tomorrow"

They all parted ways. The next morning, they did exactly what Batman had told them to do and got their clothes and everything ready. In Tucker and Danny's room, they both suddenly heard a knock and then watched as Mr Lancer walked in with the same man Danny had met at the museum during their first day.

"Hey you're that Bruce Wayne I met at the museum" Danny said. Bruce chuckled and nodded, "It's nice to see you again Danny Fenton"

"Boys Mr Wayne has come here to get you two along with Miss Manson and Miss Gray to stay with him for the rest of the week" Mr Lancer said. "He's running this special program for school children at his company Wayne enterprises that shows them what it's like to run a company and to also explore the wonders of science and he has picked you four to participate. Don't worry, he's cleared it up with Principle Ishiyama and your parents and they have given their permission for you all to go for the rest of the week"

" _This must be the associate Batman was talking about"_ Danny said in his head.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the limo with Bruce heading for his home. Danny then cleared the silence, "Do you know Batman?"

"Indeed I do. When he asked for my help once again, I couldn't say no to an old friend" Bruce answered. "But that doesn't mean I'm revealing his identity to you"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the large mansion where Alfred Bruce Wayne's butler was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor" He said. "My name is Alfred and if you should need anything, don't hesitate to ask"

They looked on at the mansion in awe and went inside to unpack. As soon as they unpacked, they went around to explore the house. It was definitely a lot nicer than Vlad's place, they were all unaware that a certain ghost knight was watching them invisibly.

Fright Knight phased out of the house and called Plasmius on his communicator, "Master, the boy is in the company of a man named Bruce Wayne"

"Drat! We'll need to work faster. Get yourself and Poison Ivy ready, tonight we take the boy" Vlad said.

"Yes sir" Fright Knight said and then left.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Kidnap Attempt 2: Success

Danny looked at a large portrait of some sort of couple with a boy in one of the hallways. Bruce Wayne walked through the hall and saw him looking at it. He sighed sadly at the picture.

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

"That's me with my parents" Bruce answered.

"You look like your dad. Where are they?" Danny asked.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Bruce answered, "They're dead. When I was a kid, we were coming out of a theatre, we were walking through this alley when this man comes up at us with a gun demanding money and my mother's jewellery. My dad tried to fight him off when there was a gunshot and he was killed, the man then killed my mother after"

"Oh man. I'm so sorry" Danny said feeling bad about asking him. "I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's okay" Bruce said and they both just continued to look at the picture for a few minutes. Danny then said to Bruce, "I think they'd be really proud of the man you grew up to be"

Bruce smiled warmly at what he said and nodded. Danny then left the hallway, leaving Bruce alone.

That night, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie had been contacted by Batman to meet them outside the mansion. They went outside but found that no one was there, until they heard…

"Psst!"

They looked around and then saw a shadow behind the building, they walked around there and to their relief it was the Dark Knight himself.

"I'm glad to see you and your friends made it here safely. I have a feeling that whatever this Plasmius is planning, it's going to be soon" Batman said.

"Was there anyone else he hired?" Danny asked.

Batman shook his head, "I'm not sure yet. I would tell you all to stay low for a while but I know you're probably not going to do that"

"You're darn right we're not!" Sam exclaimed.

Suddenly a sound came from Batman's vehicle, he ran over and looked at the computer inside. He then got out of the car and said to them, "There's two crimes happening. One at the Gotham City Bank and the other at the Gotham City Hospital"

"Okay here's the plan, Sam you go with Danny to the bank and Tucker and Valerie, you come with me to the hospital" He said.

"Understood" They all said.

Tucker got inside the Batmobile with Batman while Valerie took to the air on her jet sled after changing into her ghost hunting suit, Danny then changed into his ghost form and grabbed onto Sam and took the sky heading for the hospital. When Batman, Tucker and Valerie arrived at the hospital, Tucker knocked out the security cameras and turned the lights back on using his PDA, Batman and Valerie then busted into the already broken doors and was ready to spring into action, but only to find that the bad guys were just dummies in masks and holding water guns.

"There's no robbery happening here. Unless they were robbing these dummies" Valerie said.

Batman looked around and saw that all the bad guys were dummies, his eyes then widened and he said, "Oh no!"

Danny and Sam had just arrived at the bank, Danny used his intangibility to phase them through the wall. When they landed on the floor they found it odd that there was no sign of anyone breaking into the vaults or any sign of anyone around anywhere.

"It's quiet. Too quiet" Danny said.

Suddenly all the lights went off, Danny then lit his hands with ecto energy and then he and Sam gasped at the sight of vines and many different types of plants surrounding them. When the lights flickered back on, standing in front of them was a woman with red hair and wearing some sort of green jumpsuit with a black belt that had a leaf in the middle of it and she had darker green gloves that went past her wrists. Standing next to her was none other than Fright Knight.

"Fright Knight?!" They both exclaimed. Danny then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Serving my master" He answered.

"I must say the boy is handsome for only being 14" Poison Ivy said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sam asked her.

"I am Poison Ivy my dear" Poison Ivy answered.

"Geeze she reminds of Undergrowth" Sam commented.

"We'll just take the boy and be on our way" The plant villain said.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Danny shouted as he lit his hand with ice energy.

He suddenly heard a scream from Sam, "Danny!"

He turned and gasped at the sight of Sam being held by the vines, the vines wrapped tightly around her arms and legs and then some vines slithered their way up and started wrapping themselves around her neck, she gasped and began to choke when the vines began to tighten.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Danny demanded. He turned back to Poison Ivy and screamed, "Let her go now or I'll…"

"You'll do nothing boy if you want her to live!" Fright Knight shouted. Poison Ivy then said, "You have a choice, you can either come with us or my pets will continue to squeeze that pretty little neck of hers until she stops breathing"

Danny looked at Sam again and listened to her choking. She then said with great difficulty, "Don't…do it…D-Danny…please….ARGH!"

The vines became tighter and tighter and Sam was now running out of time, looking down sadly Danny lowered his guard and said in a whisper, "I'm sorry Sam"

"Good boy" The voice of Poison Ivy said.

Suddenly Danny screamed in agony as he felt himself being electrocuted, he fell to his knees and then found he was forced to change back into his human form, he then fell to the ground losing consciousness. Before he closed his eyes he saw the Fright Knight holding the Plasmius Maximus in his hands and another weird looking device and then darkness consumed his vision and he fell unconscious.

Poison Ivy giggled and then release Sam dropping her to the ground, she held her neck and coughed taking in big deep breaths. She weakly propped up to her elbows and watched as Fright Knight picked up Danny and threw him over his shoulder, he then placed him on his horse and sat behind him holding the reins, Poison Ivy then got on the horse.

"No!" Sam coughed out. "LET HIM GO!"

She tried to stand up to stop him but it was too late, they all took to the air and phased out of the bank. A few seconds later Batman, Valerie and Tucker all ran inside and found Sam on the floor, tears fell from her eyes. Valerie ran over and kneeled down to her.

"Sam are you okay?! Where's Danny?! What happened?!" Valerie asked.

"I-it was a trap. T-they took him. Fright Knight and some woman named Poison Ivy" Sam cried. Valerie pulled her into a hug which she didn't try to break free of. Valerie knew how she felt about Danny and knew that this was something she needed right now.

"It's all my fault" Sam whispered through her crying.

"No Sam it's not your fault. I should have known from the beginning this was a trap" Batman said. "The fault is mine"

"What are we gonna do? Danny's out there somewhere and Vlad's probably doing who knows what to him" Tucker said.

"We're going to get him back. I promise" The Dark Knight said. "No matter what it takes, I'll make sure Danny goes home with you"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Torture Begins

Danny slowly awoke, he groaned trying to get rid of the oncoming headache from being knocked out, but when he attempted to move his hand to rub his forehead, he found it couldn't move. His eyes were now wide awake and he found the source to why he couldn't move either of his arms, they were hung above his head and cuffed to the wall by glowing green chains and handcuffs. He then remembered him giving himself up to save Sam, being electrocuted by the Plasmius Maximus and another device courtesy of the Fright Knight.

He looked around and saw he was in some kind of abandoned warehouse, he then heard footsteps coming towards him and out of the darkness and into the light came a grinning Vlad Plasmius along with Joker, Harley Quin, Poison Ivy, Fright Knight and Scarecrow.

"Plasmius" Danny growled glaring at the man.

"Ah Daniel, bright and awake" Vlad said. He then looked down at his watch and said, "Oh and not a moment too soon"

"You really are one seriously crazed up fruitloop you know" Danny sneered. Vlad then growled but then went back to his calm demeanour and asked, "Daniel why do you insist on calling me such childish names?"

"Anyway it doesn't matter. Oh allow me to introduce to you my associates" He continued and gestured to the other villains. "You have already met Harley Quin, Joker and Poison Ivy, this one is Scarecrow"

"Cut the introductions Vlad! What do you want?!" Danny demanded getting more ticked off each second.

"Simple really. I want you as my son and since you won't come to me willingly, I have to resort to other means necessary. But this can all be avoided if you simply give up now and join me. What do you say?" Vlad said.

"Save it Plasmius! I'd rather be friends with Klemper than join you!" Danny snapped.

Vlad then got really mad and kneeled down, he then back handed Danny right across the face. He then sneered, "Show some respect for your elders, especially to one who will be your father soon!"

"It won't do you any good! I'll never be your son!" Danny shouted back, still feeling the stinging of Vlad's hand.

"Oh but you will. All you need is a little convincing" Vlad said with a grin. "Poison Ivy, you can have the honour of going first"

She giggled and then Vlad pulled out a remote and pressed a button, the handcuffs came off the chains but still remained cuffed around Danny's wrists and then a blue energy chain linked them together still supressing Danny's powers and keeping him within their grasps.

"Like the new handcuffs? I had Skulker design them for me" Vlad said.

He along with the other's then left the room, leaving Danny alone with the plant woman. Poison Ivy then said, "Time to have a little fun with Mother Nature boy"

Before Danny could react, he felt himself being wrapped around the waist by her vines and then the vines wrapped themselves and pinned his arms to his side. He then watched in fear as suddenly crimson red flowers started sprouting out of the vines around him, the flowers then began to glow and let off a red vapour. He grunted in pain and then suddenly started screaming in agony as he felt a familiar burning sensation.

"It's amazing how blood blossoms affect a half-ghost so much" Poison Ivy said with sickening glee. "It took me a while to learn how to use my powers to form them but in the end, it's definitely worth it"

Danny continued to thrash around in the green vines and scream, it was only five minutes later that Poison Ivy waved her hand and the blood blossoms disappeared. Danny panted hard and kept letting off small whimpers of pain, a vine then wrapped around his neck and started squeezing hard. He let of choking breaths and tried to breathe oxygen but none was getting to his lungs.

"S-stop! I-I c-c-can't b-b-breath" Danny wheezed out. Poison Ivy merely giggled and continued to squeeze his neck.

After a few more seconds, she loosened the vine around his neck and allowed him to breathe. Danny took huge breaths and took in heaps of precious oxygen. All the vines then loosened and pulled away from him. Poison Ivy then laughed evilly and said, "Harley it's your turn. Have fun"

Harley then came out of the darkness with a baseball bat in her hands and said, "This is gonna be fun"

"S-s-stop!" Danny demanded as he struggled to stand up. Harley laughed and said, "Sorry hun, but we're bad guys it's what we do"

"How is this fair? You have a weapon and I don't?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"That's the fun of it kid" She said still not losing her grin.

She wasted no more time and hit him hard in the arm with her bat, he yelped in pain and then fell to the ground clutching his arm with his handcuffed hands. He then hissed as she grabbed him by his hair and lifted him back up, she then let go and wacked him hard on the back causing him to scream louder and he fell back down, just when she was about to wack him again a hand grabbed the top of the bat and stopped her.

She looked back to see it was Plasmius who had stopped her. He then said, "That'll do for one day. We'll let him have a break and then ask him in the morning"

"Oh and Daniel, I expect the correct answer then or more pain shall come to you" He finished.

Danny was in too much pain to even retort back, Vlad picked him up and chained him back to the wall, only this time by his ankle with a regular chain since the handcuffs were already supressing his powers, he was confident enough that Danny wouldn't be able to break the chains. Vlad and Harley then left Danny alone with nothing now but the light of the moon shining down on him through the holes in the roof. He then felt something in the back pocket of his jeans, he reached into the pocket as best he could supressing the pain and then pulled the object out, and he smiled to see that he still had the communication device Batman had given him.

He saw the screen was a little bit damaged and had tried to press the call icon but it didn't work, but the message icon still worked. Batman told him that there were times where he would have to record a voice message and send it to his old partner Robin when there were times this had happened.

He pressed the message icon and pressed the red button to start recording. He took a deep breath and quietly said, "Guys! I need help! We were right, Vlad hired Joker, Harley Quin, Poison Ivy and some guy named Scarecrow to kidnap me. They torturing me to try and make me join Vlad! I'm not sure where I am but it's at some old abandoned warehouse. Please hurry I'm not sure how long I can last with their torture…."

He stopped talking when he heard footsteps, he quickly sent the message and hid the communicator back in his back pocket of his jeans. It was just one of Joker's henchmen, he grabbed a nearby chair and then walked away. Looks like he was on guard duty outside the door of the warehouse tonight, Danny sighed in relief that he didn't catch him with the communicator and then winced when he felt his back lean against the wall.

He looked up at the night sky and then allowed a few tears to fall out of his eyes as he whispered desperately, "Where ever you guys are, please hurry"

Back at the Bat Cave, Batman had taken Sam, Tucker and Valerie there after Danny had been taken. He and Tucker had been at the computers nonstop trying to find Danny, but then a flashing icon came in the middle of the computer screen.

"Someone's sending me a message through one of my communicators" Batman said. His eyes then widened as he recognised the serial number. "It's Danny!"

Sam, Tucker and Valerie jumped out of their seats and stood behind Batman. He pressed the icon and they all then listened to Danny's message play, ""Guys! I need help! We were right, Vlad hired Joker, Harley Quin, Poison Ivy and some guy named Scarecrow to kidnap me. They torturing me to try and make me join Vlad! I'm not sure where I am but it's at some old abandoned warehouse. Please hurry I'm not sure how long I can last with their torture…."

"Is that it?! There has to be more!" Sam shouted in panic.

"Sam I'm afraid that's all there is" Batman said calmly.

"Didn't you guys hear how his voice sounded?! They're torturing him! He sounded so much in pain!" Sam kept shouting. She then whispered, "I'm terrified that they're going to do something really horrible to him!"

Valerie and Tucker both placed their hands on her shoulder in comfort. Valerie then said, "Sam we all are and I promise you, we're going to get Danny back"

"Same here. I won't stop at the computers until we find a way to get him back. Plus we now have a lead on where he could be" Tucker said.

"There's only one problem" Batman said. He then put a map on the screen which showed icons on where all the abandoned warehouse were in Gotham. "There's over forty abandoned warehouses in Gotham City alone and we can't just check each one individually. It would take too much time"

"So what do we do?" Valerie asked.

Batman thought for a second and then remembered something, "Back when Robin used to live here, I was always worried if he ever got captured so in every communicator I made I placed in a tracking chip. I've never had to use it until now"

Tucker cracked his knuckles and then pulled out his PDA and started typing said, "Good. Then all I need to do is put the serial number of the communicator and link my PDA to its tracking chip and we'll know exactly where he is"

Batman nodded impressed and asked, "How long will it take you to get us a location?"

"The signal is pretty weak. Bad news is it's going to the program in my PDA at least five hours to trace the communicator" Tucker answered solemnly.

"FIVE HOURS!" Sam shouted. Tucker turned to her and said, "I'm sorry. But it's the best I can do"

Sam looked at her friend and took a deep breath, "Your right Tucker. Sorry"

"It's cool" He said and continued typing away. He then stopped and said, "The program is running now"

"Get some rest you three. I'll keep an eye on the PDA and wake you all up when we got something. There are some guest rooms down the end of the cave" Batman said.

All three of them nodded and then left. Batman then went to the computer and pulled out a small round yellow shaped device with a T on the screen. He pressed one of the small red buttons and then Robin appeared on the screen.

"What is it Batman?" Robin asked.

"I need your help" Batman said. Robin was silent at first but then nodded and said, "Tell me everything"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Enter Robin

Morning came, the sunlight beamed down through the holes in the roof of the abandoned warehouse and shone down on Danny. His eyes fluttered slowly open, he then looked around and got now a better glimpse of the place he was in. there was cobwebs and dust everywhere, the walls although made of metal were rusted and then roof was made of wood but there were large holes in some parts of it. The windows were boarded up but Danny could see the small bits of broken glass shards still attached to them. Just by looking at the position of the sun, he could tell it was about 9:30 in the morning since he was into astrology.

He dreaded of what Vlad could have in store for him today. He wondered who would torture him today. Would it be Joker? Harley Quin again? Poison Ivy? Fright Knight or even this Scarecrow guy? The thought just scared him. Before he could think any more about the situation, the doors opened and in walked Vlad in his ghost form along with Joker, Harley Quin, Poison Ivy, Fright Knight and Scarecrow. They all grinned madly at him as they stopped a few inches in front of him.

"Well Daniel, seems you had a late night phone call last night" Vlad said.

Danny's eyes widened as soon as he mentioned those words. He then remained calm and snapped, "What are you talking about Plasmius?"

Vlad simply handed out his hand and said, "Hand over the communicator Daniel and I promise your pain will be a slight less painful"

But Danny remained silent and made no move to give him the communicator in his back pocket. Vlad sighed and shook his head and then snapped his finger. Fright Knight nodded and then walked over and lifted him to his feet harshly, he then turned him around and held him against the wall. Danny struggled trying to get himself out of the Fright Knight's grip, he then felt a hand go into his back pocket and pulled out the communication device. Fright Knight tossed the communication device into Plasmius's hands. Fright Knight then released Danny and went back over to the others, Danny looked at them with now fear that his only chance of getting help was now in his archenemy's hands.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm very disappointed in you Daniel" Vlad said with a smirk. He then threw the communicator on the ground and then with a laugh, Joker smashed the device with his foot.

"No!" Danny cried.

 _MEANWHILE AT THE BATCAVE…._

Tucker was watching the program on his PDA as it finished scanning the chip, he was about to get a location when suddenly the program stopped and a message said 'NO SIGNAL'.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Tucker shouted. Batman, Sam and Valerie heard his shout and ran over to him.

Valerie then asked, "Tucker what happened?!"

"I was about to get the location to where Danny is but the signal went dead! They must have found the communicator!" Tucker said in a panic.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do now?!" Sam shouted now panicking herself. Batman said, "Everyone calm down! Panicking is not gonna find Danny! Tucker is there any chance the chip could still not be damaged?"

Tucker was silent as he thought about it, he then started typing at his PDA again…

 _BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE…_

"Did you honestly believe we would allow you to escape boy?" Vlad said with a grin. Danny just growled and glared at the man. Vlad then asked, "I take it your answer is no once again?"

"What do you think fruitloop?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Vlad chuckled and said, "I believe Joker and Harley, you two can go first for today"

Vlad and the other's left, leaving Danny with Joker and Harley Quin. Joker grinned even wider like a madman and said, "It's time to play a little game. Let me just get out my brand new toy"

He snapped his fingers and then Harley giggled and pulled out behind her a black suitcase and held it in front of Joker. He opened it and Danny's eyes widened at the sight of some sort of high tech TASER device, it looked similar to the one Valerie use to own when she was hunting him only this one had some sort of claw at the end.

Harley walked over and pulled Danny up to his feet by his hair, he hissed at the hard pull and tried to pull away but she kept pulling harder. It was only after two minutes that she let his hair go, she then giggled and moved out of the way. Joker took aim and before Danny could react, the claw came out of the gun and attached itself to Danny's chest.

"This is gonna hurt ya really bad kid" Joker said menacingly.

He then pulled the trigger and suddenly electrical pulses travelled through the wire and onto Danny's body, his head threw back and he closed his eyes tightly as he screamed in agony. Joker laughed at the boy's pain and enjoyed every second of it, he let go of the trigger for a second and then pushed it again, Danny continued to scream and fell to his knees and started thrashing around trying to get away from the pain.

 _BACK AT THE BATCAVE…._

Tucker was still typing away at his PDA, his eyes then widened and he ran over to the computer and plugged his hand held computer into it. Batman, Sam and Valerie then watched as he typed on the keyboard putting in various codes onto the screen, he then pressed the enter button and they all watched as the globe of earth appeared on the screen and then a red indicator zoomed in onto America and then zoomed in on Gotham City and finally zoomed in onto an image onto Danny's location.

"I found him! Danny's at the abandoned warehouse near Gotham City Docks, where there used to be an old shipping company there!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Alright Tuck! Now we can rescue Danny!" Valerie said. Batman then said, "Hold up there Valerie, we can't go rushing in there just yet"

"Why not?! Danny's probably being tortured right now! We have to help him!" Sam shouted angrily.

"I understand that Sam. What I meant was that I invited someone who can help us" Batman said, unaware that the person he was talking about had just entered the cave.

"Who?!" All three teens asked. Batman looked behind them and said, "Welcome back Robin"

All their eyes widened and they turned to see a boy about fifteen, maybe sixteen standing behind them. He wore a domino mask over his eyes, had coal black hair, wore a green and red costume with an R on the right side of his chest, he had green gloves and a utility belt around his waist and a black and yellow cape on his back. He was Robin, Batman's old partner had just arrived from Jump City as a request from Batman.

"So who's ready to kick some butt?" Robin asked as he stood in front of them.

 _BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE…_

Danny leaned against the wall, panting heavily and whimpering in pain. Joker had just finished torturing him with the electrical device after a full two hours. He removed the claw and then Vlad along with everyone else returned. Danny lifted his head and just continued to glare at the man, Vlad then kneeled in front of him and cupped his chin.

"Have you made your decision Daniel?" Vlad asked.

There was a moments silence and then Danny, spat in Vlad's face. Vlad growled and wiped the saliva from his cheek and glared at the boy who stared defiantly at him. Vlad then without hesitation slapped him right across the face.

"That is no way to treat your father! No son spits their father in the face!" Vlad shouted in rage.

Danny hissed at the stinging on his cheek and looked back at him and said, "I am not…your…SON!"

"We shall see. Scarecrow, you're up" Vlad ordered getting up from the ground. Scarecrow nodded and turned to Fright Knight and said, "You know what to do"

Fright Knight nodded and bent down and unlocked Danny's ankle chain, he then picked him up and threw him over his shoulders. Danny began kicking and demanding, "PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO BUCKET HEAD!"

"Silence whelp! You brought this on yourself" Fright Knight said.

He then walked over to the other corner of the room where a metal chair was and placed Danny on it, Danny struggled as the Fright Knight held him down. All them watched with pleasure as Scarecrow pulled out a remote and pressed a button, suddenly Danny's chain link to his handcuffs vanished and then as if they were magnets, his hands separated and the metal bands attached themselves to the arms of the chair, he then felt metal cuffs attach themselves to his ankles at the bottom of the chair. Danny noticed there was some sort of monitor and an oxygen mask, hooked up to some sort of gas.

Scarecrow then pressed another button and the chair leaned back a little, Vlad then walked up to Danny and said, "All you have to do is say yes Daniel. Say yes and I will stop Scarecrow right now"

"I said it before and I'll say it again. There is no way I will ever join you Vlad! I already have a father and his name is Jack Fenton!" Danny said defiantly.

"Very well. Scarecrow you may begin when ready" Vlad said and then stood with the others along with the Fright Knight.

Scarecrow looked down at the struggling boy and said as he placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and said, "Sweet dreams kid or in this case, pleasant nightmares"

He then screwed the valve and some sort of gas travelled through the hose, Danny did his best not to breath it in but unable to hold his breathe any longer he let go and the gas then started taking affect, he felt himself getting drowsy and then his world went black. Scarecrow removed the mask and then went over to the small silver table where a needle was sitting filled with some black liquid. It was Scarecrow's fear toxin.

He picked it up and said, "Time to see what fears clouds this boys mind"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Battle At The Warehouse

Batman, Robin, Valerie, Sam and Tucker put the finishing touches to their weapons and equipment, they were now ready for battle. Tucker rode in the Batmobile with Batman, Robin rode on his motorcycle and Sam rode with Valerie on her jet sled and they were off. Meanwhile back at the old abandoned warehouse, Scarecrow had just finished placing a metallic circular looking head piece on Danny's head, on each side of the head piece was a single wire that was hooked up to a small screen near the chair.

Skulker had designed this head piece for Vlad and Scarecrow so that they could all see what Danny fears. He kept the oxygen mask over Danny's mouth making sure that Danny would remain asleep during this torture. Under Scarecrow's mask, he was grinning for this was always his favourite way of torturing his victims, a few strands of hair fell down over Danny's eyes and Vlad's fatherly feelings towards him acted and he gently pushed them back and then gently caressed his face.

"I'm sorry about this Little Badger but you left me no choice" Vlad said with a grin. He then nodded to Scarecrow to begin.

He turned and grabbed the needle filled with his fear toxin and then turned back to Danny, he grabbed his left arm and stuck the needle in, he then pushed the entire contents of the needle in his arm and pulled the needle out. He then walked over and turned on the screen, the screen flickered on and it showed through Danny's eyes his greatest fear. The other's all gathered round and watched in anticipation.

 _DANNY'S DREAM_

 _Danny found himself in Amity Park at night, he looked around and saw that it was abandoned and that is was really quiet. He started walking down the street, unaware that a shadowy figure was watching him from above a building._

" _Where is everybody?" Danny asked._

 _Suddenly his ghost sense went off, he started looking around and changed into his ghost form ready to fight whatever ghost had dared to try and attack tonight. Finding no ghost on the ground, he flew up and started flying around the city but he still couldn't find the ghost. He landed in front of the Nasty Burger but kept on his guard._

 _Suddenly he heard…._

" _HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

 _He jumped at the sound of the evil laughter, he looked around but there was still no sign of a ghost anywhere._

" _That laugh, it sounds very familiar" Danny said._

" _Oh it should Danny. After all you once were to become me" The voice said again._

 _Danny's eyes widened at the familiar voice, he started turning around slowly praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately it wasn't the case and he gasped at the sight of an enemy he thought was long gone floating in the air above him, Dan Phantom!_

" _Miss me Danny boy?" Dan asked with a sickening grin._

" _No! This is impossible! How'd you escape the thermos?!" Danny demanded in complete shock and fear._

 _Dan laughed again, "You really think that piece of tin would contain me?! Me who destroyed countless cities, killed dozens of people and brought down ghost hunters worldwide?! No. Let's face it kid, you're destined to become me"_

" _No! I changed that future!" Danny screamed. "That timeline doesn't exist anymore!"_

" _After all this time you still don't get it. If that timeline is gone then why am I still here?" Dan teased. "It's because deep inside, you know I'm telling the truth. You will still turn into me"_

" _Not if I have anything to say about it!" Danny roared in anger and then charged straight for him, but on the inside he was terrified._

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

They watched on the screen Danny fighting this so called Dan Phantom and so far losing the battle, Danny who was lying head thrashed around he quietly kept saying, "No! Stop! I won't let you win! No!"

"Who is that ghost Plasmius?" Scarecrow asked. Vlad shrugged and said, "I don't know myself for sure"

"Should I stop?" He asked. Vlad shook his head and said, "No. He brought this on himself, leave him for another hour"

They were all unaware that Danny's friends and Batman and Robin had arrived, they got off their vehicles and Robin climbed to the top of the warehouse, he looked through the hole of the roof and watched, his eyes then widened at the sight of Scarecrow near Danny and he saw the other's watching with sick pleasure as Danny was plagued by the toxin. He used his grappling hook and swung down off the roof where the others were waiting for him.

"Danny? Is he…" Sam was about to ask.

"He's alive but I think Scarecrow's using his fear toxin on him" Robin answered.

"This is bad" Batman said. Tucker then asked, "What's this fear toxin he's talking about?"

"Scarecrow's specialty. He has a toxin that can make the victim live out their worst fears" Batman answered. Sam then gasped and whispered, "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" Valerie asked.

"If you say is true, it means Danny is facing… _him_ " Sam said with fear.

Tucker's eyes widened knowing who she was talking about, there were times when Danny had slept over at Tucker's place that he would wake up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about what happened in the future. It took Danny a while but eventually the nightmares ended and he was totally fine. Valerie at first was confused but then she remembered who she was talking about when Danny was showing her his ghost files and how he told her everything about his future self.

"Not him!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Who?" Batman and Robin asked at the same time.

All three teens looked at the two and answered the name that they had all come to be afraid of, "Dan Phantom"

"Who's he?" Robin asked.

"He was Danny's possible future. Before Valerie joined the team, there was a time when we all travelled ten years in the future, there we met Danny's future self and his name is Dan Phantom, a really evil ghost. He was the result of what Danny would become if he had cheated on this test we took a few months back" Sam answered.

Tucker then continued, "But Danny managed to beat him and change his future and today he's imprisoned within a thermos that a friend of ours is keeping under lock and keep. But even today, Danny's still afraid that he might escape and try to change everything"

"Well we better get in there. No more wasting time" Batman said. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded with determined looks. Meanwhile back inside, they all continued to watch as Danny continued to thrash around, on the screen they could see he was battered and bruised, his costume was ripped and he had cuts on his arms.

 _DANNY'S DREAM_

 _Dan picked Danny up by the collar of his suit and threw him to the ground, Danny too weak to stay in his ghost form changed back into his human form as he laid on the ground. His shirt was ripped in a few placed and there were a few holes in his jeans. Dan stood in front of him and shook his head with disappointment._

" _Pathetic. Why do you even try to beat me? Let's face it, you're weak!" Dan sneered._

" _You're w-wrong!" Danny shouted weakly propping himself on his elbows._

" _Really? Well if you were so strong then where is Sam?" Dan asked amused._

 _Danny's eyes widened at the sound of her name. Standing up he demanded as he fought against the pain all over him, "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!"_

" _See for yourself" Dan said and then stepped to the side and gestured to the top of the building._

 _Danny looked up in fear and saw Sam being held in the air by her throat by a duplicate of Dan._

" _Danny!" Sam screamed through a choking sound._

" _Sam!" Danny screamed fear running right through him._

 _He was about to run to go and save her but the real Dan grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. He twisted his arm behind his back and used his other arm to hold him._

" _LET ME GO!" Danny screamed._

 _Dan merely laughed and bent his head down and whispered in his ear, "You will watch this"_

 _He looked up and nodded to his duplicate. The duplicate nodded and flew up a little higher, Danny began to panic._

" _What are you doing?!" Danny screamed. "STOP! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 _The duplicate laughed and then let go of Sam, time seemed to slow down as Danny was screaming watching in complete shock and horror as Sam fell towards the ground, there was the sound of her hitting the ground and then it was over. Dan laughed as he disappeared releasing Danny from his hold, despite the pain Danny ran over to where Sam fell. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Sam lying motionless on the ground, blood flowing out of her head._

" _SAM NO!" Danny cried as he knelt beside her. He picked her head up and laid her in his lap, he checked for a pulse and a heartbeat but there was none. Tears started pouring out of his eyes as he cried, "No! Sam don't do this! You can't be gone! No!"_

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Vlad turned off the screen and they all continued to watch Danny's head thrash around, as the same nightmare would continue to play in his head. Suddenly the doors were slammed open and they turned and watched as Batman, Robin, Valerie, Sam and Tucker all came in with weapons in hands. Sam had her wrist ray on, Tucker had a thermos and a blaster in his hand and Valerie was in her ghost hunting suit aiming one of her weapons at Vlad.

"Release the boy now!" Batman demanded.

"I don't think so! I worked too hard to get this boy here and he is mine forever!" Vlad shouted.

"Danny will never be your son Plasmius! Not if we have anything to say about it!" Valerie screamed.

"Take care of them" Vlad ordered Gotham's villains and Fright Knight.

All of them released their battle cries and charged at each other, Robin was fighting with Harley Quin and her hammer, he used his Bo staff to fend off her attacks and fight against her. Valerie was fighting against the Fright Knight, dodging his sword as he tried to cut her, she then blasted him back with a missile. Batman started fighting against Joker, the two of them were punching and blocking each other's attacks. Sam was up against Poison Ivy, she kept sending her vines after her, but Sam kept blasting them back with her wrist ray.

She then started pushing some buttons on the wrist part of the ray and the started firing again, this time the blasts started freezing her vines.

"You brat! What did you do?!" Poison Ivy screamed as she felt her vines in pain.

"A little inspiration I got from Danny. Cold air is not good for the plants" Sam said with a smirk.

She then froze her legs to the ground and then her arms behind her back and before she could summon more plants, Sam ran up and punched her right in the face, knocking her unconscious. Valerie continued to dodge the swings of the Fright Knight and then fired an anti-ghost net straight at him, he simply growled and cut the net in half but she smirked as Tucker sucked him into the thermos while he was distracted.

"And that's that nightmare taken care of" Valerie said as she landed on the ground and gave Tucker a high five, unaware to avoid being captured and sent to jail.

Scarecrow was still monitoring Danny when he felt someone tap on his shoulder behind him, he turned and saw Sam and Valerie standing behind him, Sam kicked him in his privates causing his to groan and yelp in pain and then Valerie punched him really hard in the face and sent him straight to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"That was for Danny" They both said.

They both then turned to Danny, Sam removed the oxygen mask from his face while Valerie then went after Vlad. She watched as his head continued to thrash around and she listened to him yell out, "No! Leave her alone! Stop! Please!"

"Danny listen to me! It's not real. Dan can't come back! I know it! It's just a nightmare! Please wake up! Remember what Frostbite told you. Facing your fear is what makes you a hero! Face him now Danny and win!" Sam spoked to him hoping he could hear her.

 _DANNY'S DREAM_

 _Danny was about to watch Sam be dropped by Dan again when he heard Sam's voice, "Danny listen to me! It's not real. Dan can't come back! I know it! It's just a nightmare! Please wake up! Remember what Frostbite told you. Facing your fear is what makes you a hero! Face him now Danny and win!"_

" _Sam? Is that you?" Danny asked, unaware that he really asked her in real life._

" _It's me Danny! Fight your fear! Beat your older jerky self!" He heard again._

 _He looked around and his eyes widened at what she said. He then pushed himself out of Dan's grasp and changed into his ghost form once again. He then said to him, "You're not real! This is only in my mind! You have no power here! I control my destiny and you are not welcome here!"_

 _Dan's eyes widened in fear as the dream Sam disappeared and so did his duplicate, the sun began to shine and he looked at himself and saw that he was slowly fading away. He growled and charged straight for Danny, Danny flew out of the way and then froze Dan solid in ice and then he charged up an ecto blast and fired it at him, the blast destroyed Dan and all that was left of him was tiny little pieces._

" _It's over Dan" Danny said. "It's over"_

Danny gasped as he woke up, he saw Sam towering over him and heard the noise of a fight going on.

"Danny are you okay?!" Sam asked.

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah. Man! I'm glad to see you guys! Sam Scarecrow has a remote in his pocket that controls these cuffs, get them"

Sam nodded and reached into the unconscious Scarecrow's pocket and pulled out the small remote, she pressed the release button and freed Danny from the chair and his cuffs. Danny smiled as he felt his powers come back and changed into his ghost form, he then flew over and blasted Joker away from Batman. Before Joker could get back up, Danny froze him to the wall in a thick case of ice. Robin wacked Harley's hammer out of her hands and then knocked her to the ground by sweeping her legs with his staff, Danny then froze her legs and arms to ground with ghost ice.

Vlad punched Valerie back, Tucker managed to catch Valerie before she could hit the ground. Vlad glared at them all and was about to attack Danny when he stood his ground and took a deep breath, he then released his Ghostly Wail on Vlad. Vlad screamed as he struggled to fight against the sound waves, everyone else covered their ears as Danny continued his wail.

Vlad then screamed as he was flown out the roof and landed in the ocean near the warehouse, Danny then stopped his wail and looked down weakly, he changed back into his human form but before he could fall to his knees, Batman caught him and carried him bridal style.

"Rest Danny. You did well tonight" Batman said.

Danny nodded and then fell asleep. Robin asked, "What was that power?"

"That was Danny's Ghostly Wail. A powerful attack but he only uses it when it's necessary since it takes a lot out of him" Tucker answered.

"Well let's get you all back to Wayne Manor, the police will arrive soon to pick up these guys" Batman said.

They all walked outside and got into the Batmobile while Robin hopped on his motorcycle and they began the drive back to Wayne Manor, tired from the fight and with every intention to take a well-deserved rest.

Vlad emerged from the water and flew out, he growled in anger that his plan failed. His eyes then widened at the sound of sirens and so he turned invisible and fled from the scene.

"Someday Daniel, I will have you at my side" Vlad said as he flew off.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. EPILOGUE

After dropping them off at Wayne Manor, Alfred carried Danny inside and placed him in his bedroom. He woke up the next morning feeling better than ever, Bruce still had him looked over by his own personal doctor to make sure he was okay and was glad to hear that he was fully okay.

The next day Sam, Valerie, Danny and Tucker had all finished packing their bags and headed downstairs. They were all going back home to Amity Park today and Wayne was going to take them back to Mr Lancer. Wayne was waiting for them downstairs with Alfred.

"Thanks for having us here Bruce" Danny said.

"No problem Danny. It was great having you all here" Bruce said with a smile. "Ready to head home?"

"Absolutely / Ditto / Yep / Totally" All three of them answered at the same time.

"I have something to take care of so Alfred will actually be the one to take you back to Mr Lancer" Bruce said. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you"

They all said their goodbyes and got inside the limo and then Alfred got in the driver's seat and started heading back to the hotel. They arrived there just thirty minutes before the busses were due to arrive to take them all home, Mr Lancer smiled at them as they got out of the limo and grabbed their luggage from the boot of the car.

"Did you kids enjoy your stay with Mr Wayne?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Yeah it was absolutely great. Learning all about his company and that" Tucker answered. Valerie then added, "Great learning experience"

"Excellent" Mr Lancer said with a nod. "Where is Mr Wayne?"

"Unfortunately Mr Wayne could not make it out here today" Alfred answered.

"I see" Mr Lancer said.

They all then said their goodbyes to Alfred and then watched him drive off. As they waited for the bus, Danny felt someone throw something at him, he turned around and saw it was small rock. Another one was then thrown at his feet and it came from the alleyway next to the hotel, he walked over there while the others weren't looking and smiled as he saw it was Batman and Robin standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked.

"Came to see you off and to say thanks for your help here in Gotham" Batman said.

"Thank you guys for helping me out, I don't think I would ever have escape from Vlad if it weren't for you two" Danny said.

"It was nothing. Sometimes, even the hero needs saving" Robin said with a smirk.

Danny nodded. He then heard the sound of the buses arrive behind him and said, "I better go. It was so awesome meeting you guys"

"Same here. Good luck Danny" Robin said.

Batman then held out his hand and he and Danny both shook as he said, "Goodbye Danny Phantom"

"Bye Batman" Danny said and then went back to the others.

Batman watched from the shadows as he got on the bus with his friends and classmates and then the buses took off back to Amity Park.

" _Your parents would be proud of you too Danny. I guarantee it"_ Batman said in his head.

As the buses drove out of Gotham City. Danny looked out the back of the bus window one last time as the city became smaller and smaller in the distance.

" _Goodbye Gotham City. I'll be back someday"_ Danny said in his head and then turned back around and started talking with his friends.

 **THE END.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **I want to thank t-rex989 for the challenged and for helping making this story a reality. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing this story and for reading it.**


End file.
